


Hot chocolate with cream

by RobronRainbows



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Funny, Girlfriend, Love, M/M, Robert being a dad to Seb, Seb white - Freeform, Sex, Violence, both boys living outside of emmerdale, four year old seb, frindship - Freeform, knife, meeting unexpectedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Robert and Aaron meet unexpectedly after four years of separation.





	1. Part 1

He walked down the busy street. It was cold and crisp, just the way he loved it. Wrapped up from head to foot in warm clothing, just like everyone around him. Blurred out faces in the crowd, zooming past each other, getting on with their own busy lives. Christmas was just a few weeks away and Robert hadn’t got a single present. He only had a couple of people to buy for, but he still left it late. 

As he was walking down one of the little side roads, all stacked closely with small independent fancy shops he stopped dead on his feet. His limbs went a weird feeling of numb as he just stared through the window of the café. He felt his heart rattle in his chest.

“No way.”

The words came out with no one there to listen. 

He stepped closer to get out the way of the traffic of people gliding through the small ally. 

Robert just kept staring, observing the sight in front of him. Aaron. The man he once thought he’d have a long and loving future with, sitting on his own in a café he’d been past a million times, having.. what he could see was a hot chocolate with cream. 

He took a deep breath without meaning to before he looked around the street. Looking to see if there was others, others who were looking, like it was some kind of prank on him. It wasn’t. He was really there, Aaron was there only a few yards away and Robert didn’t know what to do next. 

…….

He’d come up with a plan, a plan to see if Aaron would want to talk to him. 

He’d walk into the café, trying his hardest to not look in Aaron’s direction. He’d make himself known, make Aaron realise he was there and then see how he would react. If he just got up and left, Robert would know he wasn’t interested in speaking to him, seeing him, remembering who he was. 

…

 

Aaron was sitting a few tables from the counter. Robert kept his eyes straight at the man making a coffee, walked past Aaron and waiting in the cue. It felt like years had gone by before it was his turn to order. 

“What can I get you?” The man asked. 

Robert’s heart thumped in his chest. “A hot chocolate please.”

Robert did everything he could to stop himself looking in Aaron’s direction. He knew he must have heard his voice. 

After 30 seconds Robert had given up. His plan had failed or maybe Aaron had just left. 

“Do you want cream on top?”

Robert was actually trying to be healthy, but he was in the mood to fill his face in sorrow. 

“Yes please.”

As he took his drink from the man, he smiled and turned round to leave. 

“Rob..?” 

He was still there. Sitting at his table just staring. 

“Aaron.” 

They both just stood there until Robert got asked to move if he wasn’t in the line from a lady behind him. 

“Wha..what are you doing here?” Aaron asked, totally confused. 

Robert was now standing at the small table where Aaron was sitting. 

“I.. Im getting a drink.” Robert hates himself the moments the words left his mouth. He felt like an idiot. 

Aaron looked at Roberts drink. “I see that!” He smiled. “I mean what are you doing in Edinburgh?”

Robert swallowed and smiled. “I live here.”

Aaron frowned. “What!?”

Robert looked to the side and back again. “I live here now.”

“Are you Joking?”

Robert felt a bit confused. “No.”

Aaron then felt really rude. He pointed to the chair opposite him. “Do you want to sit down?”

Robert shuffled “err.. well if your busy then..”

“I’m not.”

Robert smiled and sat down. 

There was a few seconds of awkwardness before Robert spoke.

“So, are you here for a break or a holiday or something?” 

Aaron laughed. “No. I live here too.”

Robert’s face dropped. “Are you serious!?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

Aaron tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean, how?”

“No, no… I mean.. well.” He looked at Aaron properly for the first time. His eyes, blue and bright on this drab winters day. His black speckled jumper fitting him perfectly, matching his black messy hair. He was perfect, the perfect Aaron he had always been to Robert.

“Robert?”

He realise he was staring. “Sorry, Yeah.” Robert blinked hard and looked at Aaron. “That’s… great!”

Aaron huffed out a laugh. “It’s weird!”

Robert was just a little taken aback. 

“You don’t like cream?” Aaron nodded at Robert’s drink. 

Robert looked down “things change.”

Aaron just gave him a questionable look. 

 

The café was busy. People chatting away and sheltering from the cold. 

“I guess they do.”

They both just gave each other a small smile. 

“So.. how life?” Robert asked. 

“Yeah. Good.”

There was a moment of silence. 

“Is that it. Is that all the gossip I get?”

“Gossip?”

“Yeah. I want all the juicy gossip.”

Aaron chucked. “I work at a garage just out of town. I.. live in a nice flat and this is my favourite coffee shop.”

Robert nodded. “Right, so.. “

“So…”

Robert just felt really awkward. “No, nothing. I just mean… is that it?”

“What do you mean, is that it?”

Robert felt like he was being really rude. “I just meant.” He sighed. “Just don’t listen to me. I’m a mess.”

Aaron could see Robert felt a bit anxious. “It’s alright.” He took a sip form his drink. “How’s your life?”

That was a question. A big one, and Robert took a deep breath. “Well I spend most of my time looking after Seb.”

Aaron frowned. “Seb!”

“Yeah.” Robert was trying to gage Aaron’s thoughts “He’s four now.”

Aaron’s face didn’t know how to react. “That’s.. great.” It didn’t sound convincing. 

Robert stretched awkwardly. “Yeah. Rebecca.. she had an accident.” 

“Accident?” 

“She was on holiday and… and she slipped. We’re not sure exactly what happened, but she hit her head. The doctor said it was just unlucky. She died not long after.”

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.”

Robert shook his head. He didn’t feel any sadness anymore. “She was the mother of my child. We weren’t friends really. Obviously it’s horrible and it broke my heart that Seb won’t have his mum but I guess I’ve dealt with it. He’s happy. He gets the most love I can give him, and I think I’m doing alright so far. So.. yeah, I’m sad for him.”

“So you’re a single parent then?”

Aaron trying to hide his embarrassment as it was obvious to the both of them, this was a way of asking if he was with anyone. 

“Kinda.”

Aaron tilted his head “kinda?”

“There’s Kate. My girlfriend.”

Aaron’s blood ran cold. And he hated it, he hated that even though they’d been apart for years, that it still made him shiver a little at the thought of him being with someone else. 

“Oh rite. Well that’s good. Does Seb like her?” Aaron closed his eyes tightly “I’m sorry. That’s really none of my business.”

“It’s alright. Yeah I think so.” He didn’t sound very convincing. 

“You think so?”

“She doesn’t see much of him.”

“Why?”

“She’s away a lot. She works all over the world, so.. yeah.”

“Just you and him most of the time then?”

Robert smiled. “Yeah. It’s great. He keeps me going. Keeps me sane.”

“We all need that some times I guess.” 

“Definitely.” Robert looked down at his watch. “Oh shit. I better be going.” He gulped down a few mouthfuls then looked at Aaron. “Sorry. I have to pick him up from nursery.”

“That’s ok. Maybe I can get your number, we can meet up again?”

Robert didn’t expect that. “Yeah. Yeah, that’d be great.” He got his phone out. “Here. Put your number in.”

Aaron took the phone. He accidentally pressed the home button and the picture of Robert and Seb filled Aaron’s vision on him home screen. Robert noticed and felt worried. 

Aaron just stared at the little boy kissing his dads cheek as Robert laughed. It was the most perfect picture and Aaron couldn’t help but smile. 

“You two are so cute.” 

Robert felt a bit flustered. “He’s a cheeky one.” 

Aaron went back to putting his number in before handing it back to Robert. 

“Text me some time. Then ill have your number too.”

Robert nodded. “Will do. Right I better go. Thank you for this.”

Aaron stared. “What you thanking me for?”

“Umm.. well I wasn’t… I..”

“What?” Aaron smiled. 

“Nothing. Sorry, I’ll umm, see you sometime. Yeah.”

“Yeah. Go on, get going.”

Robert just awkwardly pushed the chair to the table and left. 

Aaron just watched him leave. He felt warmth but also a bit of panic. He wasn’t sure what the panic feeling meant. 

 

……..

 

 

“Thank you.” Robert took the drawing from Seb. “Wow mate. This is amazing. Did you do this all yourself?” His eyes widened. 

“Yeah.” Seb said excitedly. “It’s me and you in a space ship.”

“Where are we going?”

“The moon.” He got off the sofa “I’ll go get my space ship daddy.”

He ran off down the hall and into his room.

Robert just smiled. He got up and spotted the washing up that needed doing. He’d always been good at the domestic stuff, but nothing prepared him for being a single dad. The washing, the cleaning, the mounting of toys as they get older. The tantrums and sleepless nights. But he knew he was doing the best thing, he was having the best life with his son and giving him everything he could to make sure he was happy and loved completely. 

“Here daddy.” Seb zoomed round the kitchen with his toy space ship in hand. “Woooooo.” He wizzes round Robert and banged into the kitchen cupboard door. 

He fell to the floor and started crying. 

“Hey buddy, it’s okay. Let daddy see.” Robert wipes his tears. “Just a scratch, you’ll live.” Sebs little body shook as he continued to cry.

“Come here.” Robert sat on the floor and pulled him into a hug. “Here we go, nothing to call an ambulance for is there?”

Seb staled his crying. 

“Let me have another look.” Robert pulled Sebs hands away from his head. “You might have a big boy bruise but I don’t think we need an ambulance.”

“It hurts.” 

Robert kissed his forehead “How about we put a plaster on it to make it better.”

“Yeah. The lion king ones?”

Robert got up and got the plasters out of the draw. “Which one do you want?”

“SIMBA.” He shouted. 

“Not scar?”

“No daddy. Scar is the bad one remember.”

“Simba it is then.” 

He placed the plaster on Seb little forehead. 

“Feels better.” Seb said, much happier. 

“Good. How about we get you in the bath.” 

“I’m not tired.”

“I didn’t say go to bed. Just a bath.”

Robert knew too well that baths made him sleepy. 

“Fine.”

He just huffed out a laugh as Seb walked off down the hallway. 

 

…..

 

Seb was asleep and Robert was slumped down on the sofa watching the next episode of breaking bad. His back ached from pretending to be a space ship for about an hour to finally get Seb to sleep. 

“Shit!” He suddenly remember that he didn’t text Aaron anything. It was only the next day but he was going to do it earlier.

He grabbed his phone, finding Aaron’s number and pausing. “What do I write?” He said to himself. 

He typed..

Robert: Hey. It’s Robert. 

Sent. 

That’s was all he could think of. 

About ten minutes later he got a reply. 

Aaron: Hey. Thought you’d forgotten about me already. 

Robert smirked. 

Robert: I can’t look too keen can I?” 

When Aaron didn’t text back for twenty minutes he was sure he’d said the wrong thing. He practically jumped at his phone when it went off.

Aaron: Sorry. Well how about we hang out this week?” 

He was relieved 

Robert: sounds good. Well I can do tomorrow evening or I’m free all day Friday? 

Aaron: Friday is good. 

As soon as Aaron text beck, he remembered Kate was back that day. 

Robert: maybe we can go out for dinner?

Aaron: with Seb?

Robert: Kate can look after him.

Aaron: ok. It’s a plan. Where? What time?

Robert knew exactly where to take him. 

Robert: text me your address, I’ll pick you up and It’ll be a surprise : )

Aaron: mysterious, but alright. 

 

……..

 

“Please Kate, will you just look after him for a couple of hours then?”

Kate had been back for what only seemed like 5 minutes before she was on her way out again. 

“I’m meeting my sister. Sorry I have plans already.”

“Maybe take Seb with you. If your just going to hers then it won’t be any trouble.”

“He’ll get in the way. No.”

Robert sighed. “Right. Fine.”

“He’s your kid Robert. Deal with it.”

Kate has short blonde hair that rested just above her shoulders. Her petite, slim build was wrapped in expensive clothes. She wasn’t ever seen in anything less than perfect.

“Bye then. Don’t wait up.” She closed the door quietly and left. 

“Fuck!” He breathed out. 

He pick up his phone. 

Robert: I’m sorry, Kate has plans so I can’t get anyone to look after Seb.

Aaron was just about out the shower when he heard his phone ping. 

Aaron: well let’s do something that involves Seb then. 

Robert: you don’t mind?

Aaron: Course not. 

That made Robert smile. 

Robert: ok. See you in a bit. : ) 

 

………

 

Robert pulled up outside Aaron’s building. 

Robert: I’m here. 

Aaron saw the text and rushed down to meet him. 

 

…

 

Aaron hopped in the passenger seat. “Hey.”

“Alright.”

“Yeah.” He looked back at Seb and felt his heart stop. The strawberry blonde hair, the button nose and the small freckles that covered his cheeks. He was amazing and he looked just like his dad. “Hey mate.” 

“He’s a little shy.” Robert looked back at him also. “Seb, this is Aaron. Say hello.”

“Hello.” Sebs little voice made Aaron’s heart melt. 

“Hiya.” Aaron smile. “Wow, cool space ship.”

“It’s my new one. Daddy got me it.”

“Well you’re a lucky lad then. Does it fly?”

“They don’t fly like planes. They’re pushed up by the flames until they get into space.”

Both men where surprised by how articulate he was. 

“Well done buddy.” Robert beamed. 

“I watch a program about it.” Seb said as he whooshed the rocket up and down.”

Aaron turned to Robert. “Got yourself an astronaut there mate.” 

Robert laughed. “You might be right.”

“Can I go to the moon daddy?”

“We’ll see. Only if you eat your greens.”

Aaron laughed. “Classic.”

 

…..

 

“So where are we going exactly?”

“There’s this really nice place by the water front.”

“Millie’s view?” Aaron asked with a smile. 

Robert’s mouth fell opened. “How did you know that?”

“Because it’s my favourite.”

Robert shook his head. “Of course it is!” He pushed Aaron with his hand gently. “Always ruining my surprises.”

“Not my fault I’m just too good at guessing.”

“Shut up!”

They both giggled. It was just like old times. Nothing had changed at all really. There was that pull of unconditional love that just tied the two together. They couldn’t be around each other and not feel what the other was feeling, sense how the other was thinking. It was just them. Just how they worked. 

“Right look for a parking spot everyone.” 

 

…….

 

They got settled in a booth at the restaurant. Seb perched next to Robert and Aaron opposite them.

As their food came, the conversation was flowing and Seb shoved his pizza into his face. 

“He’s got an appetite, hasn’t he!” 

“He’s a growing lad.”

“Or he just takes after you.”

Robert smirked . “Yeah maybe.” He ran his hand through Sebs hair. “As long as he’s happy, then I don’t care about anything else.”

 

Aaron looked at Seb for a long moment. “He’s amazing.”

This shocked Robert. He didn’t know how Aaron would react to him, but to say something like that was far more than he expected. 

“Yeah. He really is.”

Aaron tucked into his pasta. “So.. how long have you and Kate been together?”

Robert took a drink of water, while trying to stall as he felt a little uncomfortable talking about this with Aaron. He knew it shouldn’t matter, but somehow it really did. 

“About 6 months.”

“I bet her and Seb are best buddies.”

Robert tried to hide his wince. “They’re umm… yeah they get on.”

“Get on?” Aaron could sense the uncertainty in Roberts voice. 

“Yeah.”

Aaron suddenly heard Roberts tone of voice change. “Sorry.. Sorry. None of my business is it.” 

“It’s alright.” Robert would be happy if the conversation ended there.

Aaron just continued to eat when Robert didn’t say anything more. 

“So… you’re not loved up then?” Robert asked.

Aaron coughed. “Nope.”

“Has there been anyone?”

Aaron could see he was getting pay back for asking personal questions. “Yeah. A few.”

“A few!”

“Yeah. A few.”

Robert smiled. “Well I’m not surprised.”

Aaron frowned. “Why?”

“Because you’re fit.”

Aaron laughed. “Shut up you idiot.”

“Well it’d be a bad example to lie in front of my son now wouldn’t it.”

Aaron shook his head. “Loser.”

 

……

 

As they drove back, Robert was chatting away to Seb about the planets and how they were just floating around each other. 

“Can we get a space ship daddy?”

“When daddy wins the lottery, then Yeah, sure you can.”

“When will you win the lottery?”

Aaron and Robert laughed. “Hopefully soon.”

 

Seb settled down and Aaron felt happy. 

“Thought it might’ve been a bit awkward.”

Robert turned quickly towards Aaron and back again. “Did you?”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t.”

“Well.. Yeah, I guess I was a bit concerned. Especially with me having to bring Seb along.”

“He’s great.”

“Yeah but, I didn’t know if you’d want to spend time with him or not!”

“Why?”

“What do you mean, Why. It’s a little awkward isn’t it. I didn’t know if… if you would wanna spend time with me, let alone him!”

Aaron smiled. “Rob. It feels like a life time ago. What happened, the mess that it was, I’m completely over it. You’re a friend and he’s your son. I just wanted you to be the perfect dad I knew you could be to him. That’s why I wanted you to fight for him.”

Robert scanned Aaron’s face before turning back to the road. “Really?”

“Yeah, Course. Water under the bridge. A very long bridge that’s got many hole and bits missing.”

Robert tried to understand the analogy. “Suppose.”

Aaron sighed. “Well, I’m absolutely fine with it all.”

“Well, me too.”

“Are you sure?”

Robert looked over. “What?”

“Are you sure you feel the same?”

“Aaron I was the one in the wrong, not you. Why wouldn’t I be alright with it?”

“DADDY!”

Robert looked in the rear mirror. “What?”

“Spider!”

Seb started crying, pointing at the spider as it crawled near. 

“It’s alright. It won’t hurt you.”

“I’ll get it.” Aaron leant into the back, stretching over and grabbed the spider off the seat next to Seb. He opened his window and the threw it out. He turned and smiled at Seb. “All gone. It’s alright now.”

“Thank you.” Robert smiled at him. 

“No problem. I love spiders.”

“They’re horrible.” Seb breathed out as he tried to calm down.

“They’re more scared of you then you are of them. Imagine a giant spider looking down on you. That would be much more scary wouldn’t it.”

Robert laughed. “I’m not sure your helping the situation.”

“I hate them!” Seb said passionately. 

“Well I’m sure they hate you too.” Robert chuckled. 

 

……

 

They arrived at Aaron’s apartment. Both men got out of the car.

“Thank you for the dinner. Was really lovely spending time with both of you.”

Robert closed the door so Seb couldn’t hear them. “Maybe we can make this a regular thing?”

“Yeah. Ok.”

Robert looked around, it was dark and no one seemed to be on the street. “Aaron..”

“Yeah?”

Roberts face looked almost sad, like he was about to get upset. “It was… it’s really nice to spend time with you again.”

Aaron wanted to reach out and hug him. “Are you okay?” He moved a step closer “do you want to come in for a bit?”

“What.. oh, no I should be getting him back. He’ll be asleep in a bit anyways.”

“Alright. Maybe another time then?”

“Yeah. Yeah umm.. I’d love to.” 

Aaron couldn’t really make out how Robert was feeling. He knew him, he could read him like a book, but this Robert was different. This Robert didn’t show his heart like he did before. 

“I better be going. I’ll text you, Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

……

 

Robert got out of bed and stretched his arms wide. He could see right out the window and onto the street below. As he turned to look at Kate his phone beeped. 

“That’s not work is it. You have the day off.” Kate moaned sleepily from her side of the bed. 

“I don’t know.”

He picked it up to find a text from him is work. “It’s work. I better ring them”

“You do more work for them than you should. They take advantage of you know. You need to grow a back bone and tell them to get lost!”

“It’s my job to sort it out when it goes wrong. That’s what they pay me for Kate!”

“But it’s your day off. I thought we were going out with my sister.”

Robert inwardly sighed at the thought. “I know.”

“You always seem to have an excuse.”

“Can you blame me!”

Kate sat up quickly. “What does that mean?”

Robert took a deep breath. “Nothing.”

“No. Come on, tell me exactly what you meant by that.”

“I don’t get a word in any of the conversations. She acts like I’m not even there because I don’t make enough money for her to care about my existence on the earth. My car isn’t fancy enough and I don’t by you diamond jewellery all the time. She’s so fake.”

He knew he’d stared something bad. 

“Are you joking!”

He wanted to say yes and smile but he just couldn’t let himself. 

“No. She’s a nightmare Kate.”

“Fuck you!” Kate got up and stormed into the bathroom. 

Robert’s head fell into his hands. His phone buzzed again and he glanced at it. 

It was his work, telling him the problem was solved and he didn’t need to come in. He looked at the Shut bathroom door and shook his head. There was no way he was telling her. 

He had a thought, one that made him quickly get dressed and get Seb washed fed and ready to go. 

 

Kate rushed out the door without saying a word and Robert just huffed. “Where’s she going Daddy?”

“Just out. We’re off for our own day out if you want to?”

“Yeah. Where.”

“With Aaron.”

 

……….

 

 

Aaron was looking round his apartment for the 10th time trying to make sure it looked presentable. He hadn’t expected a text from Robert, asking him if he was free for the day, but he was pleasantly surprised when he did. He’d loved spending time with him again. It was like having a comfort that he didn’t know he’s missed. 

He looked in the mirror again, making sure his hair was still where it was 4 minutes ago. “Idiot.” He cursed to himself. 

There was a knock at the door. 

As he answered it, a small boy charged towards him. “Oh, Hey Seb.”

“SEB!” Robert said sharply. “That’s rude. This is someone else’s house. You don’t just run in.”

Aaron smiled as he gently placed a hand on Sebs head. “It’s alright.”

“It’s not.” Robert got down to Sebs level. “You know we don’t just barge in when is not our home don’t you.”

Seb nodded. “We know Aaron.”

Aaron could help but feel a warmth in his chest. 

“I know we do, but this is still his home, not ours, ok?”

Seb just nodded again. He looked up at Aaron. “Sorry.”

Aaron looked at Seb, at his gorgeous red hair and his adorable blue eyes. “That’s ok.” He looked back at Robert as if to ask if that was the right thing to say. He knew he was obviously teaching Seb wrong from right, and he didn’t want to mess it up. 

Seb walked back over to Robert and held his hand. 

“Right well, come in.”

. . .

Seb got settled by the sofa, while Aaron and Robert stood in the kitchen as they waited for the kettle to boil. 

“This place is really nice.” Robert looked at the mugs on the side. “What’s that?”

Aaron looked at the mug with a naked man with a cucumber covering his manhood. 

Aaron blushed. “Umm.. it was a joke presented from someone. Ignore it.”

“From who?” Robert smiled. 

“Just someone.”

He knew to leave it there. “Alright. But one day I will get all the info.”

“What you mean?”

“All the gossip. All that’s happened.”

Aaron grabbed two mugs off the side. “Nothing really. There isn’t any juicy gossip to spill.”

“Everyone has some.”

“Alright then, what’s yours?”

Robert’s face dropped. “Well apart from me obviously.”

“No, no. Come on.” Aaron smiled. “Spill all.”

Robert nervously laughed. 

“Right… so this doesn’t apply to you then?”

“Just… don’t have an exciting life that’s all. Well apart from Seb. He’s my world.”

That made Aaron’s heart swell. “It’s really nice to see that side of you.”

“What side?”

“The dad side. It fits.” Aaron poured boiling water into the mugs. “You’re so good with him Rob.”

“You think.”

“Yeah.”

. . . . 

 

“I WIN!” 

Robert couldn’t stop laughing as Seb got a higher score on his game than Aaron did. 

“How does he do that. It’s so hard.” Aaron took the iPad back and had another go.

Seb watched with intensity. 

“Yaaa.. YOU LOSE.” Seb shouted as he saw Aaron’s score. 

Aaron just shook his head. “What the…”

Robert was still laughing at how annoyed Aaron was. 

“It’s alright Aaron. He beats me at it too.”

“No I don’t daddy. You always beat me.”

Robert bowed his head and smiled. “Okay so…” he tried to hold his laugh. “Maybe you’re just really bad at it Aaron.”

Aaron’s mouth fell open and Robert roared with laughter.

“This is not over.” Aaron smiled and tickled Seb. “I will win little man.” Seb giggled. 

Seb laid himself across Aaron’s lap as he continued to be tickled. Robert didn’t ever think he’d see this, see the two most important people in his lives, messing around, having fun. It was almost too much. 

Robert’s phone rang. 

Aaron stopped his attack on Seb and pulled him into a sitting position on his lap. 

“Shit!” Robert looked at Seb. “I mean.. oh no.”

“Bad word daddy.”

“I know buddy. My bad.”

Getting up and walking into the kitchen, he answered the phone. “Hey.”

Kate just huffed down the phone.

“Yeah I know I’ve been gone all day. I’ll back soon.”

“You better be Robert. I mean it.”

“What’s the rush anyway?”

“Well I know you haven’t been at work, that’s for sure!”

Robert inwardly sighed.

“I went round to your work to see you. And guess what, that have you the day off after all.”

“Sorry ok. I was annoyed.”

“Yeah and so was I. You said some real hurtful things about my sister.”

“Home truths more like” Robert said to himself as a silent whisper. “Look, I’ll be back soon and we can talk about it then.”

“No tell me now where you’ve been?”

“I’ll tell you when we get back.” Robert put the phone down. He knew he’d pay for that as well but he’d lost the will to care anymore. 

Aaron and Seb sat on the sofa as Robert joined them. “I have to.. we have to go. Sorry.”

“No daddy. I want to stay longer.”

“Can’t mate, sorry. Have to get back.”

He helped Seb put his coat on and turned to Aaron. “Thank you so much for today.”

“No problem. Maybe I’ll have to come and meet your girlfriend some time. Maybe we can all go out together.”

Robert nodded. “Yeah maybe.” He hated the idea. 

 

. . .

 

It was late in the evening and Robert looked in on a noisy Seb. 

“Hey, what’s all this. You should be sleeping.”

Seb sniffed his nose. The tip was red where he’d been wiping it with his pyjama sleeve. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You and Kate mad.”

Robert closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated exposing Seb to their fights. He never wanted that for his kids, never wanted them to be in a unhappy home. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“You always say that.”

It was true. This has happened far too many times now. “I’m sorry. I promise okay, we won’t fight again.”

“Are you okay daddy?”

That broke Roberts heart in half. This little bundle of pure miracle just asked if he was okay. The innocence of his voice. He knew there and then that he wouldn’t ever give Seb a reason to ask him that again. 

“Come here.” He pulled Sub Into a hug. “I’m absolutely fine buddy. I have you and that’s all I need. You are my whole world. 

“What about Kate?”

Robert thought about it. “Do you like her?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“She makes you sad.”

 

. . . 

 

Robert knew he had to do something. He needed to make a change. 

 

Kate was in the bath when he knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Come in.”

He slowly opened the door, and smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey.” 

He pulled up the little stool from the corner of the room and sat next to the bath. “We can’t go on like this. Is not good for Seb to be around so much negativity.”

“What are you saying?” She ran her hand down her wet leg. “You want to break up?”

“No. No I don’t. We just need to work on us.”

Robert really didn’t want to break up. He’d spent so long going to bed on his own, he was fed up of being alone when he woke up. They weren’t perfect but at least he had company. 

“That sounds good.” She pulled him in, kissing him slow. “If my sister annoyed you that much you should have just said.”

“I was being rude. She’s your sister and you love her. I’m sorry I said those things.”

“That’s alright. All forgiven… on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

She smirked. “That you take all your clothes off and get in here with me right now.”

Robert pouted. “Well… I think we can sort that out for you.”

 

. . . 

 

The next few weeks went well. They only had one heated argument and that was when Seb was at school, and they sorted it out before it became a big problem. Robert seemed happy. It was the best they’d been in a while.

 

“Daddy?”

Robert was on his way home from getting Seb from nursery. “Yeah?”

“When can we see Aaron again?”

He smiled. “You like Aaron?”

“Yeah. He’s funny. Can we see him again?”

“Yeah of course we can.”

Seb whizzed his space ship round the back seat. “He’s fun.”

Robert smiled to himself. He couldn’t help thinking it was cute. 

 

. . . 

 

As he put the dishes into the dishwasher he kissed Kate on the cheek. “I was thinking about inviting a friend round for dinner tomorrow.”

“What friend?”

“He’s an old mate. From where I grew up. I bumped into him the week and I wanted to invite him round.”

“Yeah I suppose so. But I have my sister coming round tomorrow night.”

Robert shook his head. “Well that’s alright. We can have them both for dinner. I’ll cook.”

“Okay. Sounds good.”

 

. . .

 

The call to Aaron was very easy, he loved how familiar it all was. He wasn’t sure how he’d take it but he seemed excited for the dinner. 

It was all sorted. The lasagna was made and almost cooked. The salad and bread done and the wine cooking in the fridge. Robert took his apron off and hung it up. “Right.” He patted his shirt down. 

 

. . . 

 

The door bell went and Seb ran towards the door. “Can I?”

Robert nodded and Seb opened the door. “AARON!” He shouted excitedly and took his hand. 

“Hey little man. How are you?”

“Ok, thank you.”

“Good boy.” Robert smiled. He looked up at Aaron . “Hey.” 

“Hi. I’m not early am I?”

“No. Perfect time.”

 

Kate walked into the hall way. “Hello. You much be Aaron.”

“Yeah, that’s me. Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” She walked up, kissing his cheek. “Robert hasn’t told me much about you to be honest but I’m sure we can get to know each other. 

“That’s be nice.” Of course Robert was dating a beautiful, lovely women. He can get anyone he wants. There was a tiny bit of jealousy in a deep part of his gut, but he pushed it down. 

 

They moved into the living room as the door bell went again. 

Kate got up. “That’d be Molly.”

They all awkwardly stood up as she came in. They greeted each other politely and all sat down. 

“Actually the dinner is done, so we can all go into the dining room if you like.”

“Sounds good.” Aaron smiled. He could see Robert looked a little nervous. He didn’t really know why. Was it because of the meal he’d cooked, or was it the company he was keeping. He couldn’t make it out.”

 

. . .

 

 

The meal was going well. They all seemed to like the food and the laughter was in full swing. 

“Well Robert isn’t very handy around the house.” Kate laughed. “He tried to put up a book shelf and it fell down a few hours later. Bloody useless if you ask me.”

Both men could see that the girls had had at least a bottle of wine each. The high pitched voices got even more painful as they laughed in sync with each other. 

“It was because you put too much weight on it. Those books where like bloody paving slabs.”

“Excuses!” Molly snarled. She winked then laughed at him. 

Aaron couldn’t make Kate out. She seemed to put Robert down more than anything else. 

“Well I know Robert is good with his hands actually.” Aaron said innocently.

Both girls laughed and Aaron went red. 

“Oh is that right. Has he given you a hand in the past!” 

Aaron looked at Robert with blushed cheeks. “I meant as a mechanic. He’s definitely not useless.” Aaron wanted the floor to swallow him up. 

Kate went to get more wine. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough babe.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” She stumbled into the door frame. 

“I’m not. In suggesting you stop before you can’t even walk.”

“SHUT UP!” 

Molly got up too. Let’s go and get some more drink. Leave these two losers to themselves. 

 

Robert closed his eyes and sighed. He was so glad Seb had gone to bed. 

“I’m so sorry about this. I should’ve known this wouldn’t go well.”

“Is she normally like this?”

“They both are. Drives me insane.”

Aaron could see Robert was stressing.

“They’re going to wake Seb up now. She said she wouldn’t do this again.”

A few minutes passed and the girls just got louder and louder. 

Both men put the dishes in the kitchen. The noise level was getting louder and the obvious happened. Seb crying. Robert quickly went to his room and shut the door. 

He’d been in there for a while and Aaron didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to speak out of turn but he had to do something.

Kate walked into the kitchen, spotting Aaron. “You still here?”

“Yeah.”

Kate just tutted. “Whatever.”

“Do you even care about Seb?”

“That little ginger freak boy.”

Aaron looked shocked. “Well that’s just lovely. Are you really that selfish. He’s trying to sleep.”

“Will you just shut up. This is not your house and this is not your business so back off you twat.”

Aaron kept his cool. 

“Maybe you need to act your age.”

Kate looked at him with a sideways look. “Actually, you’re quite fit.”

Aaron frowned. 

She moved closer. And before Aaron could tell what was happening, she lunged at him, kissing his lips. 

He pushed her away. “Get off me!”

“You love it. Let’s fuck!”

Aaron looked horrified. “No. Get away from me.”

“Bet you’d be good. Better than Robert. Bet you’d give it too me rough.”

Aaron had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. He moved away and left the kitchen. 

 

He found Robert coming out of Seb room. 

“Hey sorry for abandoning you like that.”

He took Robert by the arm. “Bring Seb back to mine. You two can stay there tonight.”

Robert felt relieved. “Really?”

“Yeah. Seb shouldn’t be here.”

Robert looked sad. “I know.”

“Get some stuff together and let’s go.”

 

. . .

 

They’d got back to Aaron’s, Robert got Seb settled into the spare room and sat down next to Aaron on the sofa. 

“I’m so sorry for all of this Aaron. It’s such a mess, and thank you so much for letting us stay here.”

Aaron had been quiet.

“Are you sure this is okay. Us staying?” Robert questioned. 

“Yeah of course.”

“You just seem quiet.”

Aaron wanted to tell him. He couldn’t not. “Kate kisses me.”

He just said it. 

Robert looked confused. “What!?”

“I’m sorry ok. I just needed to tell you.”

“When?”

“When you were in the bedroom with Seb. She just lunged at me. I’m sorry. I pushed her away as soon as I could and then….”

“Then what?”

Aaron breathed. “She asked if I wanted to fuck her!”

“Wha…what?”

“I’m sorry.”

Robert ran a hand through his hair and stood up. 

“Robert I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Aaron. I’m the one who’s sorry.”

Aaron got up. “Are you Alright?”

“Not really to be honest. This is such a mess. I wanted this to be a nice evening, she promised me she’d behave.”

“Does she do this a lot.”

Robert nodded. “Unfortunately, Yes.”

“Come here. Sit down.” Aaron guided him to the sofa. “Talk to me about it.”

“You don’t want to hear about my troubles.”

“I do. I’m here for you Rob.”

He placed a hand on Roberts knee. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Robert could feel the warmth seep through his skin. 

“It’s just… I don’t know. I’ve tried, I really have, just seems like whatever I do, it’s not enough to make her change her ways. She is really lovely some times you know.” Robert got up again. “I can’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“Talk about it anymore.” He looked around. “Can I just get some sleep.”

Aaron panicked a little. “Yeah Course you can.” He got up, looking down at the sofa. “This is a sofa bed.. or you can have my bed if you want?.”

“No. No I’m not taking your bed, the sofa bed will be great. Thank you.”

“If Your sure?”

“This is more than generous of you Aaron.”

 

. . . 

 

Aaron woke up a 6am. He felt exhausted because he hadn’t slept well at all. Waking up nearly every hour and struggling with getting back to sleep. 

He softly walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He popped the kettle on before quietly looking into the living room to see Seb and Robert cuddled up together. It made Aaron smile, and also feel sad for them. He knew Robert was a good dad, but he also knew he was struggling to keep Seb is a happy home. 

 

He went back the kitchen and made him and Robert a cuppa. 

 

He’d been sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes Robert walked in, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “Hey.”

“Morning.”

Robert closed his eyes and sighed. “I feel like shit.”

Aaron chuckled. “Tea. I made you one.” He pointed to the cup on the worktop. 

“Thanks.” Robert grabbed it and sat next to Aaron. “What am I going to do?”

Aaron ran his thumb along his cup. “Not my place to say really.”

Robert looked at Aaron and moved in his chair a little. Aaron was trying his best not to focus on the fact that he was in just his boxers and a slept in t-shirt. “I’m asking you. What should I do.”

“I don’t know your relationship, I can’t get involve in this.”

“Aaron I’m not asking you to get involved, I just need some advice from a mate. Please.”

Aaron had to move back a little, the feel of having Robert so close was making his head fuzzy. “Well from what I can see, Sebs not happy and neither are you.”

Aaron was worried he’d been too blunt. 

“We’re happy some times though.”

“But is that enough. And how many times does nights like last night happen?”

Robert sipped his tea. “Too many I guess.”

“If I was you, I’d put Seb first. Last night he was really unhappy, he shouldn’t be in that environment Robert.”

Robert got a little defensive. “I know that.”

Aaron put his hands up. “I’m not for one second calling you a bad father Rob. You’re an amazing one, I think you’re doing brilliant with him, and it shows. He clearly loves you so much, and he’s such a sweetheart. Just.. maybe…. Stop sticking your head in the sand and realise you need to sort this out. For both of you.”

Robert just stared at Aaron for a few long seconds. “Yeah. Your right.”

They didn’t really talk much after that. They both finished their tea, Aaron went off for a shower and Robert went to see to Seb. It was a kind of understanding they had. 

 

. . . 

 

Aaron was all washed a dressed when he saw Robert walking towards his room as Aaron stepped out the door. 

“Oh, Hey.”

“Can I ask a favour?”

“Sure.”

Robert quickly looked back at Seb in the living room before looking at Aaron. “Can I leave him with you while I go back and see Kate. I know it’s a lot to ask, but in case we have an argument.” Robert rolled his eyes “because we probably will, I don’t want him to be there.”

Aaron knew he had work, but he also knew he could pull a sick day. “Yeah that’d be fine. Will he be alright with me?”

“He likes you.” Robert smiled. “The other day He asked when we could see you again.”

“Really?”

“Yep. You made a good impression obviously.”

“That’s sweet. Bless him.”

“You sure you don’t mind. I’m not sure how long I will be.”

“I’ve got the day off, so take as long as you need.”

“Thank you. I owe you one. Well I owe you about six.” 

“It’s no problem.”

. . . 

 

“Right little man, I’ll be back soon okay?”

“Ok.”

Seb turned to Aaron. “Can I watch nemo?”

“Umm.. Sorry, I don’t have that.”

“I do.” He ran off to the spare room.

Robert smiled. “It’s his favourite, he wanted me to take it with us late night.”

“I do love that film.”

“I know you do.”

“Not that you’d ever tell anyone that, of course.”

“Of Course.” 

They both laughed. 

There is was again. The feeling, the rush of realisation that they knew each other so well. Having it all flash back to them in a second of their plans to spend their whole lives together was like a bucket of cold water being thrown at both of them. 

“Here, here.” Seb gave Aaron the DVD. 

Robert ran his hand through Sebs hair. “Be good for Aaron won’t you. And don’t be too demanding.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means.. don’t be a pain in the butt.”

“Butt.” Seb mimicked him. 

. . . 

 

Robert walked into the flat, closing the door quietly. He could here voices.. and then some noises that he unfortunately could tell what they were. His mind went numb.

Was she really doing this. 

He moved his feet even though he didn’t want to. He just wanted to leave. Get out of the flat and pretend it wasn’t happening. Again.

He got to the bedroom door and opened it. 

There it was. What he thought he’d see. Kate and some bloke, having sex. 

Kate stopped her moans and froze.

“No it’s alright. You carry on, looks like your enjoying yourself.”

Robert shook his head and walked out the room. 

“Robert.. Wait!”

She pushed the man off her, grabbed her dressing gown and ran after him out the door of the flat. “Robert.”

He turned around. “I’ll be back later. I want you and all your stuff gone.”

“Robert…”

“No. No fucking way. You don’t get to say anything to me anymore. I gave you another chance.. and what, this is how you go about it. I deserve.. me and Seb deserve better than you.”

He walk further down the corridor. 

“Who says I should leave.”

That made him see red. “Maybe because it’s my flat.”

“We moved in here together.”

“No, I was moving in the same week I met you. That’s all.”

“My names on the contract as well.”

“Yeah and I’ll be ringing the women and telling her to cross your name off it.”

“No.” Kate walked back in to the flat and Robert chased after her. 

“You’re the one in the wrong. How have you got the nerve to even fight me on this Kate.”

“Because I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Neither do I.”

“Well lets just talk about this then.”

“Are you fucking joking me Kate. I just caught you having sex with anywhere man.. who might I add is still in the bedroom. And last night, you asked Aaron to fuck You and made a pas at him.”

“I was just messing.”

Robert shook his head in disbelief. “I want nothing more to do with you. You’re a shit girlfriend and a shit person. Just fuck off out of my life. 

Kate lost her shit. He ran at him, hitting him, slapping him. They scrambled with each other until Robert got hold of her hand. “What the fuck .. stop!”

“Let go. Your hurting me.”

He let go and she grabbed a knife off the side. 

Robert stopped still. “What are you doing?” 

She just stared at him with crazy eyes.

“Kate… put the knife down, okay.” His heart was thumping. “Kate…”

“No one calls me that.”

“Ok. Ok I’m sorry.”

“NO YOU’RE NOT!”

Before he knew, she charged forward, pushing the knife into his stomach. 

He didn’t feel a thing. The chill that went through him was like ice. He looked down to see the knife sticking out of him, the blood seeping from his shirt.

“kaaa…Kate…” he couldn’t see properly, the room vanished as he hit the floor.


	2. Part 2

“Who’s your favourite?”

Seb shoved more cheese puffs in his mouth. “Dora.”

“Not nemo?”

“I like blue. Dora is funny and she forgets everything.”

“So blues your favourite colour?”

“Yeah. My room is blue at home. Daddy painted it for me. And.. and when he was paining it, he dropped the paint all over the floor and he got mad.” Seb laughed. 

“Did you laugh?”

“Yea. He laughed too.”

Aaron was just imagining the scene. He’d of loved to see it. “Well at least he made you laugh.”

Seb continued to stuff his face and watch the film. 

 

. . .

 

Robert’s eyes opened a sliver to see the kitchen floor. His breathing was slow as he moved his head slightly to see the kitchen door was closed. 

He looked down at himself, trying his best not to panic. His heart thumped in his head as his hand ran along the end of the knife. 

He took some deep breaths and called out for help. 

Nothing. No one came to help him. 

He knew he needed to get help. There was blood all over his stomach and chest, seeping out onto the floor. His body ached and shook as he tried to get up. He reached round with his hand and thankfully felt his phone in his back pocket. He pulled it out, calling 999. 

 

. . . 

 

“I’m thirsty.” 

Aaron felt like a bad baby sitter. “Sorry buddy, what do you want?”

“Can I have orange juice?”

“Yeah I’ve got some orange juice. Be back in a minute.”

 

As Aaron got to the kitchen, his phone rung out. 

“Hi Robert.”

“Aaron..” his breath was short. 

“Are you okay?”

“No. No.. I.. I’ve called an ambulance.” He felt his hand shaking. “She asked me to stay… to stay on the line but I needed to… Seb…. I want Seb.”

“Robert.. whats happened. Why do you need an ambulance?” Aaron felt frozen. 

“She ehh…. she stabbed me.” He said bluntly. 

Aaron’s eyes widened. “What!?”

“She got mad and… and stabbed me. I’m okay. I think.” Robert didn’t think for one second that was going to be okay. 

Aaron’s heart was racing. “You think! Where did she stab you?”

“My stomach.”

“Well… well don’t move. I’ll leave now.”

“And go where?” Robert could feel himself getting dizzy. 

“To yours.”

“No I don’t want Seb to see me like this.” 

Aaron had forgot that part. “I can’t just leave you there on your own.”

“The ambulance will be….” Robert stopped talking. 

Aaron was frantic. “What do I tell Seb?” 

Robert was gone. He’d fallen unconscious. 

“Robert?.. ROB!..” 

He waited on the phone for what felt like hours before he heard the ambulance crew. 

 

. . . 

 

Seb was a little confused but after Aaron told him he’d get him some cola sweet, he was a little more happy. Aaron had reassured him many times that daddy was absolutely fine. Aaron just hoped that was true. 

 

. . . 

 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Robert sugden. He came in on an ambulance not long ago.”

“Are you a relative?”

Seb was busy playing with a speaking book in the children’s corner.

“I’m his husband. I’m here with our child.”

The women smiled. “Okay. Let me check.”

 

. . . 

 

It had been 6 hours since Robert was brought in. 4 hours in surgery, and Aaron wasn’t allowed to see him until he’d woken up. 

As Robert did wake, all he could see was a nurses writing notes on the other side of the room. 

“Nurse?” Robert crocked out. 

“Hello mr Sugden. Back with us I see.”

“Seb? My son. Where is he?”

“He’s in the family room. Do you want me to go get him for you?”

“Yes please.”

“Your husbands here too.”

Robert looked confused. The nurse didn’t give him time to reply though, she just walked off. 

 

A few moments later, Aaron carrying a sleeping Seb walking into his room. 

“Hi.” Aaron said quietly. “How are you feeling?” He was trying to hide how relieved he was, how much he wanted to give him a big hug. 

“Mmmm not too bad. Considering.”

“You look kinda awful.”

“Thanks.”

Robert smiled at Seb. “He okay?”

Aaron just wanted to hug him. To feel his heart, to make sure it was still beating. He just needed to know. 

“He’s fine, Yeah.” He stroked Sebs back. “What the hell happened Rob?”

He shook his head. “She just lost it. Well.. when I walked in, she was having sex with some bloke!”

“What!!” 

“Yeah!” Robert move uncomfortably. 

“Shit. I’m sorry.”

“Not the first time..”

“She’s cheated before?” Aaron sat in the chair, pulling Seb close to him.

“Yeah. We’d not been together long. She said it was a mistake and I forgave her. I dunno, I probably shouldn’t have.”

Seb made a noise and moved his head round, opening his eyes and looking at Robert. “Daddy.” He said sleepily. 

“Come here buddy.”

Aaron lifted him up, settling him next to his dad. 

“Are you ill?”

Robert kissed his cheek. “I just had an accident, but I’m all better now.” He kissed him again. “Seeing you has made me better.” 

“I made a train with Aaron.” Seb looked over and smiled “me and Aaron made some Lego trains daddy and we had a race with them.”

Robert couldn’t help but beam a smile even though he felt like death warmed up. “Did you. Wow. Who won?”

“I did. Aaron had a red one and I had a yellow train.”

Aaron chuckled. 

Seb got a bit too excited and pressed down on Roberts stomach. He winced and Seb looked worried. 

“Oh, here we go.” Aaron picked Seb up with a grunt “let’s make sure we don’t press on daddies sore stomach.”

“Sorry.” The little boys voice was so soft. 

“It’s alright mate. I’m fine.”

He held Sebs hand. “You’re such a good boy. I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Aaron’s heart melted. 

 

. . . 

 

Seb was asleep next to Robert on the bed, and Aaron tried to be comfy on the chair. 

“You look like you’re in pain!” Robert smiled. 

“Well, I’ve been comfier to be honest.” He looked at Seb. “He’s adorable you know. Such a sweet boy.”

“Well I take all credit, obviously.”

“Obviously!” 

Aaron stood up, pulling the chair closer and sitting down again. “What’s the plan?”

“With what?”

“Kate?”

Robert strokes Sebs fine hair. “Well, I told the police and they’re trying to find her.”

 

Aaron looked sad. “I’m sorry this happened.”

“Why are you sorry?” 

“Well, maybe I shouldn’t have told you about her trying to kiss me.”

“Aaron, that wouldn’t have stopped her sleeping with that guy. That’s why it happened.. well, it happened because she lost it.”

“I’m just sorry. For you and for him.” Aaron sadly smiled at Seb. 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

He just stared at Aaron, having a feeling of it consuming him. 

“What?”

Robert didn’t say anything. 

“What?” Aaron smiled. 

“It’s just.. us… here again. Me and you. How do we end up like this every time?”

“Like what?”

“Together.”

Aaron smiled again. Looking down at his hands before getting up, walking over to Roberts side. “Robert.” He took Roberts hand. “I’m glad you’re okay. You know.. with all the stabbing and that!”

They both laughed quietly. 

Aaron didn’t let go of Roberts hand. “Hopefully I won’t ever lose you again.”

Robert panicked a little. “I hope so too.”

Aaron leaned forward. He leaned into Robert, moving so close and it felt like time stopped. But Robert lifted his hand to Aaron’s chest and stopped him. 

Aaron felt like a deer in the headlights. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” He shot up from the bed. “Rob I’m sorry.” He rushed out of the room before Robert had a chance to stop him. 

 

. . .

 

It’d been a few hours and Robert was still hoping Aaron would come back. He didn’t know how to feel about the whole situation. He’d just been through something traumatic, his head was all over the place, he couldn’t think straight. 

One of the nurses had taken Seb to the family room, giving him some food and keeping him entertained for a while. He didn’t have anyone who could take care of him, not real friends and no family near by. He was lost at how he’d look after him properly. 

 

. . . 

 

Aaron had been sitting on the bench in the car park for what seemed like hours. He didn’t actually know how long he’d been there. He just kept thinking about how he’d screwed everything up so badly, how he was getting his best friend back, and now he’d blown it. 

He looked up at the hospital, trying to make himself leave, to just run away, but he couldn’t. He knew little Seb was there and he knew Robert probably wanted to make it clear that being with him was not what he wanted. Aaron wasn’t even sure that’s what he wanted, he didn’t even realise he was leaning in until it was too late. 

He took a deep breath and stood up slowly. 

 

. . . 

 

Robert was asleep. He was exhausted after the day he’d had. 

 

The door opened slowly, making a squealing noise and Roberts eyes shot open. He look over to see Aaron standing by the open door. “Aaron!.”

He didn’t say anything, just closed the door and stared down at his hands. 

“Aaron. Listen to me, please.”

Aaron’s head just shook. “No. I’m the one who needs to apologise for what I did. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that to you, it was so out of order and I don’t know what came over me. I’m really sorry Rob.”

Robert just smiled. “Aaron, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. It’s alright.”

“It’s not.”

“Aaron… I.. this has been a stressful day for me, and… maybe we can just forget this for now and… work it out later.”

“Work it out?” Aaron looked confused. 

“Work out what we want. Together.”

Aaron walked a little closer. “You mean.. you’d want.. you’d want us?”

A little excited feeling filled Roberts stomach. “Yeah.”

Aaron tried his best not to beam out a smile. “Right.”

He played it cool but Robert could see Right through it. 

 

. . . 

 

A week later, and Robert had been discarded from the hospital with the joy of both Aaron and Seb. Aaron had been sole babysitter for a week and he’d actually really enjoyed himself. It wasn’t easy at times but he soon learnt a few things about kids, and how to bribe them into doing things they didn’t want to. He’d had fun. 

“So, I’ll go and get some food, then I need to get some more clothes and I’ll be back. That okay?”

“Aaron, you can leave and do whatever you want you know.”

He smiled. “Well, I don’t want to leave you with Seb if you’re not feeling up to it.”

“I am capable!”

Aaron felt bad. “Yeah of course you are. I know you are. I just mean…”

“I know.” Robert waved a hand for Aaron to come closer to him.

 

He moved closer and Roberts hand reached out for Aaron’s. 

“Aaron, I don’t know what I’d of done with you this past week or so. You’ve been amazing to me. Thank you.” He wanted to kiss him, but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t know if Aaron was okay with it, if he’d want it. “Can I kiss you?”

Aaron’s heart melted. He just nodded, before leaving down, softly kissing Roberts lips. As he pulled away, his beaming smile matched Roberts. They both half laughed and looked away. 

“I’ll be back in a hour.” 

“Ok. Take your time though, don’t rush back. I’ll be fine.”

 

As Aaron left Robert moved about on the sofa, trying to get comfy. He could hear the tele on in the other room and Seb laughing. 

“Seb!” He said loudly and thirty seconds later, a four year old Seb came running in. 

“Daddy.” Seb crawled onto the sofa. “Where’s Aaron?”

“He’s gone out for a bit.”

“Is he coming back?”

“Yeah Course He is.” Robert ran a hand through his sons hair. “Have you been a good boy for Aaron?”

“Yeah. We made a den. It was so cool daddy. We pretended we were on a desert island and there were pirates after us.”

Robert frowned. “Really?”

“Yeah. Then he’d turn into a pirate and try to get me.”

Robert frowned again. “That sounds scary!”

“No daddy, he wasn’t really a pirate. He did catch me one time though.”

“And what happened?”

“He tickled me.” Seb acted out tickling to Robert on himself. “And then we ate sweets that we found that was treasure from the pirate.”

Robert just swooned at how he sounded so happy. “So.. you like Aaron then?”

“Yeah. He’s fun.”

“And.. if he spent more tome with us, would that be alright?”

“YEAH!” He squealed. 

Robert pulled him into a big hug and kissed his head. “Good. I love you.”

“Love you too daddy.”

 

. . . 

 

Aaron had been back an hour and was cooking the dinner for the three of them in the kitchen. He’d had time to think, time to reflect on his own about what that kiss meant. 

After Aaron and Robert has split up, it was the worst pain he’d felt, he’d never known anything like it. And now it was something he knew he never wanted again, he just didn’t know how to feel about the whole thing. As he stirred the pasta, he couldn’t help but feel a little lost. 

 

“Smells good.” 

Aaron turned sharply. “You’re meant to be resting!”

“Aaron, I’ve been on the sofa all day, and now I’ve walked to the kitchen. I think I’ll be okay.”

Aaron huffed. “Well, I’ve got it covered in here. So you can go back and relax.”

“Aaron. Stop being such a mother hen. I’m fine.”

Robert ran a hand down Aaron’s arm. “Me and Seb had a little chat earlier about you.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Telling me all his pirate stories.”

Aaron smiled. “Oh yeah, he loved all that.”

“He definitely did.” Robert held Aaron’s hand. “Thank you, for being so good with him.”

“I’ve loved it to be honest. He’s on my wave length.”

“No comment!” He smiled. “Come here.” Robert pulled Aaron In for a kiss, but Aaron stopped him.”

“I… I need to stir this so it doesn’t stick to the bottom of the pan.”

Robert felt like he’d been dunked in freezing water. Had be read it wrong, is this not what he wants. 

“Right well, I’ll be in the other room, call me if you need a hand, yeah?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. Go relax.”

Aaron’s words were cold, and Roberts heart sank.

 

. . .

 

After they’d had dinner, Aaron gave Seb a bath and put him to bed. He’d felt awful for pushing Robert away, but he just felt so confused. 

 

He walked into the living room and sat down next to Robert. “What’s on?” 

Robert took the remote and turned the TV off. “Nothing.”

Aaron just awkwardly looked around. 

“Aaron?”

“Yeah?”

Robert turned to face him. “About earlier.. me trying to kiss you and…”

“Sorry.”

“For what?”

“For.. not kissing you.”

Robert took a breath. “It’s just.. we kissed earlier and I thought you wanted.. us.”

“I do.”

He waited for Aaron to continue, but he didn’t.”

“Aaron.. what do you want?”

Aaron felt panicked. He got up. “I just.. Maybe I should go.”

“No, don’t. Please.”

“Rob, I..”

“Whatever’s wrong. Whatever you’re feeling, just tell me. This is me, remember.”

“Exactly. It’s you. You and me. It’s always us and it always goes wrong. I know I was the one who broke up with you but Rob, I just don’t think I can go through that again. It hurts too much, I can’t take it. It almost broke me last time.”

“It did brake me!”

Aaron just stared. 

“I was completely broken because I knew I’d just ruined the most perfect thing that could’ve ever happen to me. I had everything I’d always wanted, even when I didn’t know I wanted it and it was gone, because of how shitty I’d been to you. I’d done the worst thing I could have and I had to live with that.”

“Rob..”

“I promised myself that if I ever had the chance to even be mates with you again, I’d spend the rest of my life being the best mate you’d ever had. Making you happy, making sure you were having a good life was all I wanted. You, happy and safe. I wanted that over everything else. And this.. is…is just unbelievable to me. The fact that you want to spend time with my son. The son that was a bi-product of the worst thing I’d ever done.. is just crazy Aaron. And trust me, the thought of having you and losing you makes me shudder and want to run to be honest. It scares me so much, but I don’t want that to stop me from possibly getting you back, because that….” He stands up and places his hand to hold Aaron’s face. “That’s the only thing in this life that I’m sure about. Loving you.” 

Aaron’s hands were shaking. He could feel his breath shudder in his chest. “It scares me.”

Robert put his other hand on Aaron’s heart. “It scares me too. But I don’t care.”

Aaron smiled at that. “What do you feel when you look at me, when you touch me?”

The question threw Robert off. He took a few seconds before softly crashing his forehead in Aaron’s. “Makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world. Like it could just be me and you in that moment forever and I’d be happy.”

Aaron slowly moved to take Robert lips with his. It was quick but tender. “You make me feel complete. Like I’ve been waiting my whole life to feel you.”

Robert felt so happy. He wrapped his arms around Aaron’s middle and pulled him in so there wasn’t an inch between them. Aaron’s neck was buried in the taller mans neck as he contently sighed.

. . . 

 

A few hours later and they were snuggled up in bed. 

“Get some sleep. You need to rest.”

“Aaron, you really need to stop playing doctor. Im in bed, I am resting.”

He kissed Roberts cheek. “Sorry.”

“And umm.. you do know I’d show you a good old time if I didn’t have stitches, don’t you.”

“Would you now. And what makes you think I’d let you.”

“Oh you’d let me!”

“So sure of yourself..” He ran his hand down Roberts thigh. “Ok. Maybe I’d absolutely let you.. but you’re going to have to wait. Might be fun.”

“What.. waiting?”

“Yeah.” 

Aaron smirked as he ran a hand over Roberts dick. 

Robert’s mouth fell open. “That’s not fair.”

“My hand slipped.”

“Can it slip again, and for a bit longer next time.”

“If you give me a kiss. I’ll think about it.”

Robert kissed Aaron deeply, rubbing his hands down Aaron’s chest. 

He suddenly felt a little anxious. “Rob.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to ruin this by moving too fast.”

“We’ve never been ones to take things slow.”

“I know. But this time, it needs to be slow. Is that okay?”

Robert smiled. “Of course it is. And your right, we should take our time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He held Aaron’s hand. “I love you.”

Aaron snuggled into his side. “I love you too.”

“DADDY.” Seb shouted from outside the bedroom door. 

“I’ll go.” 

Aaron got out of bed and hurried to the door. As he opened it, Seb ran in and up to Robert. 

“Daddy I’m scared.” Seb began to cry and climbed on the bed.”

Robert soothed his head. “What’s wrong buddy?”

“The monster. He was chasing me. His arms stretched and got me.”

Robert hugged him tightly. “It’s alright. It was just a nightmare. Nothings going to hurt you. You’re with us now, your safe.”

Seb took some shaky breaths. “Can I sleep with you daddy?”

He looked at Aaron. “Of course you can.”

Aaron smiled and nodded towards the door. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Robert winced. “Sorry.” He mouthed quietly. 

“It’s alright.” Aaron walked into the living room, making himself comfy on the sofa.

 

. . . 

 

It was 4am when Robert sneaked out of Sebs cuddles and went to see Aaron. He was met with the sight of him curled up with a blanket, looking stiff in a awkward shape. He kneeled down beside the sofa and smiled as he slowly stroked his hand. “Hey.” He spoke in a soft whisper. 

Aaron’s eyes lazily opened, spotting Robert and smiling. “Hey.”

He shuffled up, making room beside him. “Come here.”

Robert didn’t waste anytime before hopping next to him, pulling him in. “How did you sleep?”

“Awful.” He said with his eyes shut.

“You should’ve slept in Sebs bed.”

“Might’ve been a tight fit.” 

Robert just hugged him tighter.

“Is Seb Alright?”

“He’s fine. Took a while to get to sleep, but he’s all good.”

“Good.”

Aaron’s head fell onto Roberts chest as he slipped away into a deep sleep. 

 

. . .

 

Both men were woken up by a loud knock on the door. They both tried to figure out what was happening as they heard the shouting. 

“GET OUT HERE NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT ROBERT!”

Robert felt angry. He knew who it was, and he also knew she’d of woken Seb up and probably scared him. 

He shot off the sofa, storming to the front door. Aaron quickly followed but headed to Seb to make sure he was alright. 

Robert opened the door, stepped out and closed it behind him. 

“What the hell are you playing at.”

“My sister is being held by the police!”

Robert just nodded. 

“You fucker. How could you do that to her!”

“Me! Are you joking. She could’ve killed me.”

“Well, Shame.”

Robert shook his head. “Get lost, Yeah.”

He went to open the door, but before he could, the scolded women knees him in the crotch. Robert fell to the floor in a deep groan as she walked off quickly. 

“Bitch!” He moaned out as he tried to get his breath back. 

As he stumbled back in, Aaron rushed over. “Sorry, I was with Seb. Are you okay?”

“Kate’s sister. He looked down at his hands cupping himself. “Kneed me one.”

Aaron winced. “Shit. You alright. You hurt?”

“I don’t know. I might just go check. Is Seb upset?”

“He’s okay. I’ll go put him a film on.”

“Thanks. I’ll be in in a minute.”

Aaron held his shoulder and squeezed it for a few seconds before walking down the hall way to find Seb in the living room. 

“Wheres daddy?”

“He’s just popped to the loo. He’d be here in a minute.”

Seb held up a DVD “Can I have this one on please.”

“Course you can.”

. . 

 

After 15 minutes, There was no sign of Robert and Aaron was a little concerned. 

Seb was well invested in the film and Aaron took his opportunity to slip away.   
He made his was to the bedroom. 

“Rob?”

“In here.” 

Aaron opened the door to the bathroom to see Robert trying to hold a mirror to look at himself. 

“Umm… you alright.”

Robert looked up and half smiled. “Not sure.”

Aaron felt a little awkward. “Do you… want a hand.”

They both laughed. 

“I meant… you know.. you know what I meant.”

Robert’s face fell. “It’s just really sore. And there was a bit… bit of blood. I just can’t really see.”

Aaron went serious. “Can I help. Have a look?”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

Aaron crouched down, in front of Robert, feeling a little odd but he could see the worry on the other mans face, so he made sure he treated it like a medical matter and nothing else. 

“Can I..” Aaron’s hand went out to touch him. 

“Yeah.”

Aaron searched for injuries. “Yeah. You’ve got a tear here.” He touched it and Robert flinched. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Have you got some cream. Antiseptic or something?”

“Yeah. That draw.” Robert pointed it out, as Aaron opened it. 

“Here.” He handed the cream over. “I’ll leave you too it.” He gave him a weak smile before turning to leave. 

 

. . . 

 

Robert could hear Aaron putting dishes away in the kitchen. 

“Aaron?”

“Yeah?” He looked round with a plate in his hand.

“Thank you. For.. you know. Helping me.”

“No problem.”

Robert caught Aaron’s hand and pulled him close, kissing him slowly.

“Aaron?.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want you getting hurt.”

He frowned in confusion. 

“If Kate gets let off. She might come after me again.. or you.”

“Do you think she would?”

“Not sure. She can just lose it. Just… snap and lose her mind.”

“So she’s done things like this before?”

He nodded. “Never as serious, but she’s violent sometimes.”

“Towards you?”

Robert took a while, but finally answered. “Yeah.”

“Robert..” He hugged him, holding him tight. “I’m sorry.”

“What you sorry for?”

“Just.. I hate you had to go through that. On your own.” 

Robert stepped away. “Well she’s gone now. Never coming back into my life.”

“And what about her sister?”

“Yeah, I guess she’s just being a sister.”

“She doesn’t sound like the kind that’ll just give in.”

“No. She’s not.”

“Maybe we can report her.. for assaulting you.”

“It’ll make it worse.”

“Or it could make her stay away. She hurt you, if you’d done something like that to her, she wouldn’t think twice about reporting you.”

“Yeah but… it’s just, it’ll make it even more messy. I don’t want the hassle for Seb.”

Aaron nodded.

 

. . .

 

Aaron had gone to work and Robert was picking Sebs outfit out. He was trying to distract himself more than anything really, trying to think, trying to work out what happened next. He felt overwhelmed by everything that’s gone on over the last few weeks. One minute he was just living his life, in a routine, just going with the flow and now it was tipped on its head. His son, his little boy was being affected too and he knew he couldn’t have that, not anymore. 

 

. . . 

 

“Higher Daddy!” 

“You’ll fly off to the moon if you go any higher.”

Robert had taken Seb to his favourite place. The park that had a outdoor jungle gym for kids with swings and a roundabout. Seb loved the adventure, tackling every obstacle he could get his hand on. Robert loved to see him explore, having fun. It was the best feeling, seeing him happy. 

“Okay but don’t blame me if you get stuck up there.”

He pushed him a little harder and Seb screamed with excitement. 

“OI!” 

Robert snapped his head to the sound of someone shouting. 

“ROBERT!”

It was Molly. She was stumbling towards him. Robert slowed the swing down, taking Seb in his arms. 

“Back off Molly.”

“Hello Seb.” She said in a dark voice.

“Just Leave us alone will you. Go home and sober up.”

“My sister has been charged.”

Robert new. He’d had a phone call. 

“Well what did you think would happen. She stabbed me, attempted murder!”

“You made her do it.”

Seb was getting upset, not liking the way Molly spoke”

“It’s okay.” He put Seb down. “Go and play over there for a minute, Yeah?”

Seb nodded and walk off slowly. 

Molly smiled. “Wouldn’t want anything to happen to your little boy now would you.”

Robert felt shocked. “Is that a threat?”

“Shut up Robert. JUST SHUT UP!”

She pulled out a bottle of Gin from her bag.

Robert just looked on, didn’t say anything as she opened it and downed a few mouthfuls. 

“You’ve ruined her life.” She slurred. 

Robert huffed out in disbelief. “She cheated on me. She stabbed me. What are you even talking about.”

She couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead, she ran off in the direction of Seb. 

Robert chased after her. “Get away from him.”

She pulled Sebs arm, making him trip and fall to the ground. As he began to cry, Robert pulled him up into his arms and pushed Molly away. 

“NEVER TOUCH MY SON AGAIN!” He shouted. He ran his hand over Sebs cheek, wiping away the tears. “It’s okay.” He tried to soothe him. 

He held Seb in his chest as he looked at Molly. “You and your sister are the same. She’s a bully, and so are you. I deserve batter and so does my family. Stay away from us, or I’ll report you.”

He hurried away, leaving Molly crying on the floor. 

 

. . .

 

Aaron got in late. He’d had to work over time to try and keep up. 

“Only me.” He said as he opened the door.

Robert appeared out of Sebs room. “Hey.” He walked up to Aaron, kissing him. 

“What was that for?”

“Do I need a reason.” He smiled. 

“No.” Aaron ran his hand up Robert t-shirt. 

“Like that is it?”

Aaron’s head found its way to the crook of the other mans neck. “I just miss you.”

Robert felt a warm rush fill his chest. “Do you?”

“I have for so long Robert.”

Robert’s arms wrapped around Aaron and held him close. “I’ve missed you too.”

His hand moved to Roberts bum. “You know what else I’ve missed?”

Robert smirked. “What?”

“Your arse.”

He laughed “have you now!?”

“So much.” Aaron’s hand dipped in the back of his joggers, slowly making its way to his arse cheek. 

Robert could feel himself getting turned on. “How about we move to the bedroom.”

Aaron chuckled. “Come on.” He pulled Away and pushed Robert backwards and into his bedroom. 

 

The clothes were gone in a matter of seconds. Robert was still sore from his injury, so aaron made sure he was gentle. 

It was just like old times, but something was new, something made them both feel like this was nothing they’d had before. Something even more special. 

Both men took their time. Exploring each other like it was the first time they’d ever slept together. Drawing it out, enjoying the intensity of it, letting it consume then completely. 

It was bliss. 

 

. . .

 

It was 3am when Robert woke up in a cold sweat. Sat bold up right, before jumping out of bed and rushing to Seb room. 

Aaron half woke up as he heard the door open. As he made his way to the hall way he could see Robert standing half in Sebs room. 

“Rob?” 

Robert turned and Aaron could see he was upset. 

“What’s wrong?” He walked over and ran a hand down Roberts back. “What is it. Is Seb alright?”

“He’s fine.” His voice was shaking. “He’s fine. He’s fine.”

Aaron could see he was in a state. “Here, come on. Let get back into bed.”

“No I wanna stay here.” He sat down on the floor outside Sebs room. 

“Rob.” Aaron frowned but then realised Robert needed this. He went into the bedroom, getting a blanket and a pillow. “Here.” He sat down next to him, wrapping them both up and putting the pillow behind them. “Okay?”

Robert nodded. 

“Talk to me.”

Robert had been so scared all day. He hid it well and tricked himself into thinking it was all fine. But it wasn’t. 

“Something happened today. At the park.”

“What?” He took Roberts hand under the blanket. 

“I took Seb to the park and Molly turned up. She was drunk, shouting her mouth off.”

“What the hell. What did she do?”

“She told me Kate’s been charged.”

“Shit. Ok well that’s good.”

“Yeah I did already know. They rang me this morning.”

“Oh right.” Aaron frowned, wondering why he didn’t mention it. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you. I just.. it was all a bit much to be honest. I still can’t believe this is all happening.”

“That’s Alright. You don’t have to tell me everything.”

“I do. If this can work again, we need to be completely honest with each other.”

Aaron kissed his cheek. “Yeah.”

“She tried to grab Seb. He fell and grazed all his knee.”

“What! You should report her. She can’t do that.”

“I don’t want the hassle. I just want this to end. I had a nightmare about her being in Sebs room, hurting him.”

Aaron felt his heart break. He felt hopeless. “I’m here.” 

Robert sighed. “I know. Thank you.”

“I’ll protect him. Always.” Aaron had a tear in his eye. 

Robert felt so much love, such contentment that he had Aaron back in his life, wanting to help his son. “I know.”

“There’s also something I need to tell you.” Aaron said quickly. 

“Ok.”

“I had a call from my mum this morning. She wants me to go home for Christmas.”

Robert felt a bit empty for a few seconds. 

“But I won’t. I want to be here with you and Seb for Christmas okay. If that’s alright with you?”

Robert didn’t say anything. 

“Rob?”

“You should go home and see your family.”

“I want to be with you.”

“No.” Robert got up and went to kitchen. 

Aaron was soon behind him. “Rob?”

“Aaron you’ve been through enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“I always ruin things for you. I’m not making you unhappy again.”

“You’re not making me unhappy at all.”

“I always do.”

“Robert. You don’t. What you talking about?”

“I hurt you.”

Aaron closed his eyes. “That was a long time ago. It’s… it’s insignificant Rob. I forgave you. I forgive you completely. There’s nothing in my head that makes me upset about it. It’s done and over with. I moved on from that a long while ago Rob.”

“Your mum wants to see you. You should go home.” He went to walk off before Aaron stopped him. 

“You listen to me, right. You are my home. You are the one and only thing in this world that makes me the happiest I’ve ever been. When I left Emmerdale, I needed time to heal, to get past any little thing that was left in my brain telling me that I’d messed up. That I should have stopped you from leaving.”

“You didn’t want me to leave?”

“No. Not really. I regretted it so much but I knew you’d left and that was it. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again, so I left too. There was too many memories there, too many things that made me miss you. I couldn’t move on, forget. It was too difficult.”

“I’m sorry.”

Aaron huffed. “It’s not your fault. It’s just us. There is so much history, so much love. I couldn’t be there anymore. But seeing you ordering a drink in that café, it was like I’d burst that bubble I’d been in for years. Seeing you was like the lightning shock I needed. The shock Needed to wake myself up and realise what the problem was.”

“What was it?” Robert said softly. Contently listening. 

“Not being with you. That was the problem.”

Robert just stared. 

“I’m just not me… without you.” He smiled. “And I don’t care how cheesy that was. It’s true.”

Robert felt his eyes tear up. “I just want to be with you. For us to be happy.”

“Me too. Me you and Seb.” Aaron couldn’t help but adore the way that made Roberts face light up. “I want us to be a fanily.”

Robert took a deep breath and sighed, letting his chest rise and fall as he rushed towards Aaron, closing the gap and holding Aaron tightly. “You mean that?”

“Of course I do.”

. . .

 

Robert was making breakfast for them all in the kitchen. Aaron and Seb sat up the table colouring in some dinosaur pictures as Aaron intently listened to the facts about them. 

“Foods up.” Robert announced as he placed their two plates and bowl on the table. 

“Thank you. This looks great.”

Robert almost leant down and kissed Aaron but stopped himself because of Seb. Aaron realised and looked toward the boy. He hadn’t really thought about Sebs thoughts in all of this. How he might react to them. 

They all sat and ate breakfast with the radio on in the background. It was like they did this every morning. Like a natural thing for them. 

“What’s the plan today?” Robert asked. 

“Well I think I only have to work this morning. So.. maybe we can do something this afternoon. Maybe some last minute Christmas shopping.”

“Work gave me time off till after Christmas so I don’t really have any plans, so yeah.” He looked at Seb. “How about shopping later?”

“Toys?”

He smiled. “You have to be a good boy and Santa might bring you some.”

“I am a good boy.”. 

Robert smiled. “I know buddy. So you should get some presents on Christmas Day then. You have to wait.”

Aaron gave Robert a look. He smiled because Robert couldn’t tell what the Look meant. He tried to mouth something but Aaron couldn’t make out what it was.

 

. . . 

 

Aaron grabbed Robert and pushed him into the bedroom. “Come here.” He kissed him a few times before leaning back. “See you later.” 

Aaron tried to slip away but Robert wouldn’t let him go. “No. Stay.” He ran his hands up Aaron’s stomach and chest. “I want you to stay with me.”

“I can’t Rob. Got to get going.” His smiling face turned into lust. “Tonight.” He got close to Roberts ear. “I’ll show you tonight just how much I’ve missed you.” He slip a hand over Roberts jeans covered dick and stroked him slowly.

Robert swallowed deeply. “Fuck. You can’t do that and then leave.”

“Watch me.” He walked out with the smuggest smile on his face, and Robert most definitely watched him leave. 

 

. . .

 

It was 1pm when Aaron’s got to Roberts. He let himself in with the spare key. “It’s me.” He announced, as he always did. Just to let Robert know it wasn’t anyone else. He could here laughing coming from Sebs bedroom. 

“In here.” Robert shouted. 

Aaron walked in with a grin. “Hey.”

“Aaron we are going on holiday.” Seb said with huge excitement. 

Aaron gave Robert a questionable look. 

“We are going to see my auntie Vic.”

Aaron’s eyes shot wide. “Really?”

Robert nodded with a smile. “If that’s alright?

“Of course it is!” He joined them next to the bed as Seb packed his tiny suitcase. He slip his hand into Roberts, feeling so happy. 

 

. . .

 

The minute Seb was distracted Aaron had a million questions. 

“How… what?”

“Are you sure it’s alright.” Robert didn’t want to step on his plans. “I mean.. I’d love to go home and see Vic and Diane for Christmas, but if you don’t want me to then…”

“Why wouldn’t I want you to?”

“Well… like.. if it’s weird or awkward.”

Aaron did kinda know what he meant. “Rob I really don’t care what anyone else thinks. It’s our life. Not theirs.”

“And your mum?”

“She’ll be fine. If I’m happy, she’ll be happy. Trust me.”

“I do.”

He kissed Roberts soft lips. “Good. So… when we leaving?” 

“First thing?” 

Aaron was on his Christmas work holidays. “Perfect.” His face went serious. “The other thing we need to do though, is talk to Seb about us, don’t we?”

Robert nodded. “Yeah. We do.”

 

. . . 

 

Bath time was Seb favourite. He loved playing with all the bath toys, splashing around, pretending he was a mermaid. Both me dodged the water as it flew towards them. “Carful.” Robert said with a grin. 

Aaron gave Robert a look. 

“Seb?” Robert ran a flannel over Sebs body. “I want to talk about me and Aaron.”

Seb just looked for a minute before carrying on playing with his toys. 

Robert really didn’t know how to do this. 

“Bud.” Aaron spoke. “Me and your dad, were really good friends.”

“Yeah.” Seb smiled. “I have a best friend. She’s called Lucy.”

“That’s great. What’s she like?”

“She funny and pretty. I like playing dress up with her.”

“Well me and you daddy are really, really good friends. Like Robert and Kate were.”

“She shouted a lot.”

Aaron felt bad. 

“Well me and Aaron aren’t like that, are we?” 

“No. Aaron’s fun.”

“And what we’re trying to say is… Aaron’s my boyfriend.”

They hadn’t actually used that term themselves yet. It was crazy. How did they find each other again. 

“I know.” He said simply. 

Both men looked surprised. “Do you?”

“I saw you.”

They looked worried. 

“I saw you kissing. The other day.” Seb giggled.

Robert took Aaron’s hand. “And you’re alright with Aaron living with us. Being your Daddy too.”

“I can’t call him daddy.” 

Aaron felt a bit hurt. “You can call me Aaron. That’s ok.”

“I can’t call both you daddy. Can I call you daddy Aaron?” Seb said excitedly. 

Robert looked at Aaron. “Can he?”

Aaron felt so loved in that moment. “Yeah of course he can.” He shuffled closer the the edge of the bath. “I’d love it if you called me daddy Aaron.” 

“Daddy Aaron. Daddy Aaron. Daddy Aaron.” He repeated. 

Robert pulled Aaron in for a kiss. “Love you.”

Aaron blushed. He just felt so overwhelmed. “Love you too.” He whispered. 

 

. . .

 

They were all packed up and ready to go. 

“Have we got everything?”

Aaron lifted his and Sebs backpack. “Think so.”

Seb ran out the door. “COME ON!” 

Aaron laughed. “Someone’s excited!”

Robert stole a cheeky kiss before picking up his bag and following them out the door.


	3. Part 3

2 hours in and they’d stopped at a service station for some snacks. Seb was sound asleep in the back as both men tucked into a chocolate bar each. 

“Your mums going to be so happy to see you.”

Aaron sighed. He missed her really, he knew she’d missed him too. “Don’t remind me.”

“Shut up. You love her to bits. Bet you can’t wait to see your family again.”

“Yeah. It’ll be nice.”

“What about Vic. She’ll probably scream the place down when she sees Seb.”

He smiled. “Seb will love her.”

“So much.”

After a few minutes of silence Aaron turned to look at him. “Rob?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think it’ll be weird, going back?”

“How’d you mean?”

“Just… I Dunno, different.”

“Well I’m sure it’ll all look the same.”

“Yeah but it’s like we’re stepping back in time.”

Robert reaches out for Aaron knee, squeezing it. “The place will be exactly the same. We might be a bit different, might have grown and changed in some ways, but it’s still our home. It’s still the place we met and fell in love.”

“Soft.” Aaron mumbled. “So you don’t feel worried about going back?”

Robert thought about it. “Not worried, no. I feel a little nervous. But that’s mostly because I think you’re family might kill me.”

Aaron had to laugh at that. “They won’t. Severely injure you maybe….”

“Ha ha. You’ll protect me.”

“Don’t count on it.”

 

. . .

 

After a couple more toilet and food stops. The boys arrived in Emmerdale. It was a cold, dark, cloudy day. One of those days that made you want to snuggle up in the warm. Seb was getting fussy and both boys were a little anxious about turning up out of the blue. 

They stopped outside Vic house. 

 

“Do you reckon the pub first. Vic might be working so we’ll get it over and done with in one go.” Robert asked while nodding. 

“You make it sound like it’s some horrible thing you’re about to go through.”

“Well, now you say it.”

Aaron shook his head. “Come on.”

 

Robert got Seb out, making sure he was ready to meet the craziness that was the Dingles and Sugdens. 

 

They walked up to pub door and gave each other a look before waking in. 

Chas was pulling a pint as she saw them. Her mouth fell open. 

AARON!” She screamed as she ran around the bar. “OH MY GOD!” She looked at Robert and Seb with pure confusion. “What…?”

“We’re back together.” Aaron said plainly. Trying to just get it out there quickly. 

“But when… how….?”

“I’ll tell you later mum.” He ran a hand through Sebs hair. “And this is Seb.”

Chas beamed at him. “Hello.” 

Seb pushes his face into Roberts neck. 

“He’s shy.” Robert smiled. “He’s also had a long journey.”

“You drove from Edinburgh?”

“Robert did. Yeah.”

“Well come on, let’s get you a drink.” She charged off round the bar. 

She turned back quickly. “Are you staying for Christmas?”

“If that’s okay?”

“Yes. Oh of course it is.” She squealed. “I’m so excited now.”

“Is Vic working?” Robert asked. 

“Yeah she in the kitchen.”

“Can I go round?”

“Yeah.” 

Robert ran a hand down Aaron’s back. “Let’s hope she want to see me.”

“She will.” 

Robert walked off holding Seb tightly. “Come on buddy. Let’s go see your auntie Vic, Yeah.”

He rested his head on his daddy’s shoulder. “Yeah.”

 

Robert was nervous, he hadn’t said goodbye to his little sister when he left four years ago. He’d sent her a few text messages and photos of Seb over the time, but that was it. 

He opened the door slowly with a hoping smile.

“Yes Marlon, I know I’m behind. You’ll just have to tell them to wait!”

Robert took a deep breath. “It’s me.”

She suddenly stopped chopping the vegetables and turned around slowly. “Oh MY GOD ROBERT?!” She put her knife down with a clang and rushed over. “Awww.” She was so taken-a- back to see how big Seb was. 

The little lad just stared. 

“Buddy. This is your auntie Vic. Say hello.”

Seb looked nervous. “Hello.” 

Vic swooned at his cuteness. “Hello little man. Nice to see you again.” She smiled and he gave her a little smile back. 

Robert put Seb down and gave his sister a big hug. “So good to see you again Vic.”

“You too. I had no idea.”

“Yeah, well. I sort of didn’t come back alone.”

She looked at Seb.

“No I don’t mean Seb. I met..”

“You met someone. Ohhh Roberts that’s great. What’s her.. or his name?”

Robert laughed. 

“His names Aaron.”

Her head tilted. “Well that’s a tad awkward.”

He laughed again. “No Vic. It’s the same Aaron. We got back together.” 

 

. . .

 

“Oh son I’m so happy You’re here.”

Aaron could see the look on his mums face. “What mum? Just say it.”

“You and Robert?”

“Yeah…?”

His mum just gave him a look. 

“Mum, I’m happy. Really, really happy. We’ve moved on, we’ve grown from the people we were four years ago. I love him and he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He said smiling at the thought. 

She melted at his words. “Well that’s all I want son, you to be happy.”

“I really am mum.”

They both turned to see Robert, Seb and Vic walking through from the kitchen. 

Robert gave Aaron a smile. One that meant ‘it’s all okay. Everything’s fine’

. . . 

 

After having a few pints and a meal, they ended up at Vic’s. There was still a little tension between Vic and Aaron but neither of them brought the subject up. 

“Sebs all settled upstairs.” Aaron said softly as he stole a minute, just him and Robert at the bottom of the stairs. “Come here.”He took Roberts waist and kissed him. 

Aaron’s hands found his arms, rubbing slowly up and down, in a Soothing motion. As he pulled away, his forehead connected with Roberts. “This is the best.”

“What part?”

“Being back home, with you.”

Robert’s eyes closed as he let out a deep sigh. “I’m so happy Aaron.”

Aaron squeezed his arms. “‘Me too.”

Vic walked out of the living room, suddenly stopping before carry on walking. “Oh. Sorry!” She looked embarrassed. 

Robert pulled away and smiled. “It’s alright.” He gave Aaron another quick kiss before joining Vic in the kitchen. 

“Want some help with the washing up?”

“That’s what I have a dishwasher for Rob.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Good job really, I hate washing up.”

 

. . .

 

Robert woke up with the most warmest feeling. He had Aaron on one side with his head resting on his chest and Seb snuggled into him on the other side. He couldn’t have been more relaxed. This was his life. He couldn’t believe he was this lucky to have them both with him. 

Aaron slowly woke, giving Robert a sleepy smile and a kiss. “I’ll go and make us a cuppa.”

As Aaron went to get off the bed, Robert ran his hand up the younger mans back. “God you’re fit.”

Aaron chuckled. “How old are you.. 14?”

“Your back is my weakness you know.”

“Is it.” He said with a smirk. 

“Yeah. I’ve missed it.”

“You’re such a loser!”

He got off the bed, looking down the the pair of them. “You two are adorable by the way.”

“Well… I know I am.” 

Aaron loved the sarcastic, cocky side to him. He didn’t realise how much he’d missed it until that moment. “Idiot.”

 

. . .

 

Aaron poured the milk into the tea as Vic came down the stairs. 

“Morning.” She said politely. 

“Morning. Sorry, hope this is alright?” He pointed at the two cups of tea. 

“Yeah of course it’s alright. You’re welcome to anything.”

“Thanks.”

There was a moment of silence before Aaron spoke. 

“I’m sorry for everything that happened when Robert left. It was such a mess Vic.”

“I know. It’s alright.” She popped the kettle back on. 

“It’s not. I feel like we lost our friendship when he left. It was hard and I couldn’t cope. I know you think I pushed him away, but the truth it, I was gutted when he left, and I promise you, I didn’t make him go, as much as what you think, I really didn’t.”

“I know. I’ve spoken to him a lot over the years. I know it’s not your fault Aaron.” She slowly walked across the kitchen and opened her arm, offering a hug.

Aaron gladly accepted the hug. He’d always loved Vic, she was such a special person to him. 

“Oh, whats this. Not cheating on me are you?” Robert said sternly as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Yeah. We just couldn’t fight it any longer!”

Robert hit Aaron’s arm playfully. “Stay away from my sister!” 

Aaron frowned. “You do know we’ve actually had sex together right!?” Aaron could see how much it wound him up. 

“Aaron!” Vic smacked his chest. 

Aaron lifted his hands in defence. “What.. it’s true. We made love.” He burst out laughing at Robert’s face. 

“Leave him alone Aaron. He can’t handle the truth. That he wasn’t the first Sugden you fucked!”

And with that, Vic went back to making her tea and Aaron was in fits of giggles at Robert’s reaction. 

“Did you actually just say that Vic!”

“What. it’s true.”

Aaron grabbed his tea and left, dodging Robert as he walked into the living room. 

. . .

 

“Have you got his Nemo DVD, Or is it still in the car?”

“I’ve got it Rob. Just go.”

“Ok. Ok I’m going.”

Robert left the front door and made his way to the car. 

 

“All set?” Aaron asked as he put the de-mist setting on. 

“Yeah. Do you think Seb will be alright?”

“He’s with Vic. Of course he will.”

“He’s just…. It’s somewhere knew, with people he doesn’t know.”

“I know. But he seems really happy, and he loves Vic. He’ll be fine.”

Robert sighed. “I know. I just hate leaving him, that’s all.”

Aaron squeezed his thigh. “Let’s go and buy him loads of Christmas presents.”

 

. . .

 

“Have we got enough stuff?” Robert looked for another shop to go in. 

“Robert, He’ll have more toys then he knows what to do with.”

He nodded. “Ok.” He just wanted Seb to have the best Christmas ever. He knew he would, but there was a huge worry for Robert that he wasn’t enough for his beautiful boy.

“As long as he has all his family around him, who loves him. Then he’ll have a great time.”

Robert smiled. “How do you always know the right thing to say?”

“Because I know how your mind works.” He held Roberts hand. “And I love you far too much for my own good.”

The smile on Roberts face wouldn’t leave him as they walked back to the car.

 

. . .

 

It was Christmas Eve and they had gathered in the pub with the whole family there. It was the first time Aaron had been reunited with the dingle lot. He had a lot to catch up on. This was a small village but it was never boring. Cain even gave him a welcoming hug, to the surprise of everyone. 

Aaron was finishing his pint as he saw Paddy walk through the door. “Paddy!” He said loudly as he got up and hugged him with all his might. 

“Missed you son.” Paddy said quietly in his ear as he rubbed Aaron’s back.

They separated and Aaron fist pumped his chest. “How are you?”

“Good. Good. How are you and erm…” he pointed towards Robert who had Seb on his lap. “Your family?”

That made him smile. “Really good thanks.”

They went silent, just giving each other a look. 

“This is it now, this for keeps, you and him?”

“Forever.”

They nodded at each other. 

“I know he’s good for you. I know how much he loves you and would anything for you.”

“He’s my life Paddy. It’s just, nothing’s the same without him. Never will be.”

“I get it. I do.”

. . .

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yeah?”

Robert was wetting up the sponge as Seb sat in the foamed filled bath.”

“Is Santa going to forget about me?”

“Of course he won’t.”

“But we’re not at our home. Won’t he think I’m there?”

“He knows where everyone is. It doesn’t matter where your staying, he always delivers your presents.”

“Really?”

He ran the sponge along Sebs chest. “Yep.”

“What about the mince pie and carrots for the reindeers daddy?”

‘Oh shit’ Robert thought. “Well let’s get you ready for bed, then we can put them out.”

Robert quickly got his phone out, texting Aaron that he needed to get the mince pies and carrots.

 

. . . 

 

Robert crawled back into bed as quietly as he could. He’d placed the stocking at the end of the sofa bed Seb was sleeping on. 

“Shhhh.” Aaron pulled the covers over the both of their heads. “Come here.” He pulled Robert on top of him. “Merry Christmas Robert.”

“Soft.” He settled in between the Aaron’s legs. “Merry Christmas Aaron.”

 

. . .

 

“DADDY, DADDY LOOK WHAT I GOT!” Seb shouted at the top of his little voice. 

Robert’s eyes shot open before slowly closing as he remembered what day it was. “Wow buddy. Lucky boy.” 

“It the 300 crash star.” 

Aaron had no idea what it was. He’d seen Robert pick it out but he had no clue what it actually did. 

“How did Santa know what I wanted?”

“He just knows.” Robert was doing his best to keep the magic alive. 

“STICKERS.” Seb beamed. 

The unwrapping and shouting continued until the stocking was empty. “Look at all my presents daddy.”

Aaron held Roberts thigh under the covers. He just adored the whole scene in front of him. This was what Christmas was all about. 

 

. . .

 

The drinks where flowing and the turkey was being carved. 

The pub had been closed for the whole family to enjoy Christmas together. There was a big Christmas tree and tinsel every where it could be. There was something missing though, and that was Liv. Aaron had tried to call her many times but the truth was, he hurt her. He left, meaning she went to live with her mum again. She was angry and hated him for it. Aaron wished he could change things, but he couldn’t. He left her a message telling her how much he loved her and how he hoped her Christmas was special. He’d heard from his mum that she was in her last year of university, but Aaron was hoping she’d be back for Christmas to see the dingle lot. He was wrong. No one had heard from her. 

“You alright?” Robert asked as he took his seat at the table. 

“Just thinking about Liv.”

“Your mum said she was at university, doing really great apparently.”

“Yeah. Just wondering what she’s up to for Christmas.” Aaron looked sad. 

“I’m sure she’s with her mum.”

“Mmmnn.” He took his phone out and called her. Hoping she’d pick up. 

She didn’t answer. 

 

. . .

 

The Christmas karaoke was in full swing when Aaron got a phone call. When he looked at the home screen and read ‘Liv’ he rushed outside where it wasn’t so loud and answered it. 

“Liv?”

“Hey.”

“Oh my god Liv. It’s so good to hear your voice.”

“Creepy!”

He laughed. “You haven’t changed.”

There was silence. 

“Liv… how are you?”

“Good. How are you?”

“Home.”

Her breath caught in her throat. “What!?”

“I’m home for Christmas. With Robert and Seb.”

Liv was speechless. 

“We’re back together and we miss you like crazy. It’s not the same without you.”

“Are you living there now?”

“No. We live in Edinburgh.”

“What about the Mill?”

“What about it?”

“It’s up for sale?”

Aaron frowned. “Is it? How do you know?”

“I… just keep a look out, that’s all.”

“A look out?”

There was a moment of hesitation. “I promised myself that if it ever came up for sale, I’d buy it.”

“Really?”

“That place means so much to me.”

“Yeah. It means so much to me too.”

“I haven’t touched the money you gave me when you sold it. It’s all still there.”

Aaron panicked. “Are you going to buy it?”

“I want to.” She sighed. “But what’s the point I guess. I can stay there all on my own.”

“You could. If you wanted to.”

Liv shook her head. “I have to go. I’ll text you Yeah.”

Before Aaron could reply, she hung up.

 

. . .

 

Robert was dancing his heart out as he spotted Aaron propping up the bar looking sad. 

“Hey, You okay?” He sat down beside him. 

“Liv called me.”

“Oh wow, that’s great. How is she?”

“She’s good, Yeah.” He looked Robert dead in the eyes. “I want to move back here.”

Robert’s heart suddenly thumped in his chest. 

“I know it’s sudden, and I know it’ll be a big change for Seb. But, Robert… just imagine how good it’d be, to be here, living here, us and Seb with his family all around him as he grows up.”

Robert looked worried. “I… I don’t know.”

“I’m asking, okay. Not telling. I want you, I want us. We make a decision we both want. I just want you to think about it. Please.”

“Yeah.. yeah I will.”

Aaron kisses his cheek. “Thank you.”

 

. . .

 

“I am pooped. Well and truly. Christmas is exhausting.”

Robert laughed. “You’re so dramatic.” He got into bed and pushed the cushions up so he could sit against the headboard. 

Vic has offered to have Seb in her room tonight to give them some ‘time alone’ as he put it. 

“You think Seb will alight with Vic”

“He loves your sister, plus she’s in her element with him. She loves him.”

“She really does.” He smiled. “So…. I was thinking about what you said.”

“Robert it doesn’t have to be a decision now or even in a month. It can be whenever.”

“The Mill. It’s for sale.”

Aaron wanted to act surprised. 

“Don’t with that face. I know you know. I can tell.”

“Liv told me actually. She said she promised herself that if it ever came up for sale, she’d buy it.”

“Really?”

“Apparently.”

“And is she?”

“I’m not sure.”

Robert ran a hand through his hair and moved so he was facing Aaron.”I want us to buy it.” He said bluntly. 

Aaron’s mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. 

“And even better, if Liv wants to spit it three ways, we can. A family again.”

“You’d really want that?”

“Yeah.. more than anything.”

Aaron huffed out a happy laugh. “Are you sure about this. 100%?”

“Fresh start.”

Aaron nodded. “Fresh start.”

The irony of it. 

 

. . .

 

 

The move had been stressful and a few arguments and crying from Seb being fed up, but finally, they had the keys and all their stuff in the Mill once again. 

It had been an easy decision in the end. It was always Emmerdale, always the place they truly belonged. Liv was on her way and Seb was running around the garden with a football. They couldn’t quite believe it, back here, back to where it all began. They both had to face facts that this was them, for the rest of their lives, nothing will ever stop them from being soulmates, nothing can ever pull them apart, it’s just them, it’s just how it is.

. . .

 

Liv has finished putting her stuff away in her room. 

“Hey, you seen Aaron?” Robert asked as he put the last of the utensils in the draw. 

“Think he went to the café.”

“Alright. I’ll go find him. Can you unpack that last box of DVD’s.”

“Yeah sure.”

 

. . .

 

Robert walked into the café and stopped dead on his feet. He smiled, the most genuine smile he’d ever produced. There he was. There was Aaron, sitting in the corner of the room with a hot chocolate with cream. Robert’s heart felt so full. 

He walked up to the counter without Aaron noticing he was there. He was greeted by a bloke he’d never seen before and asked what he wanted. 

“Hot chocolate with cream please.”

He didn’t look at Aaron. He felt the warmth, he knew Aaron was looking at him.

Once he had his drink, he turned towards him. “Fancy seeing you here!”

Aaron was on the verge of laughing. “What’s your name handsome?”

That was too much for Robert. He burst out laughing. “Let me join you and you might find out.”

The look of love in their eyes was something only a few people ever got to experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Xx :)

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with a long (ish) one. Don’t panic, I will finish this one. Promise. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Always appreciate the feed back. Thank you.
> 
> (Also I know I KNOW I’m a bad person and I need to finish about 600 of my other fics. Hopefully before I die of old age, I’ll get round to them.)


End file.
